


Cannot Disappoint

by Kailey_Hamilton



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailey_Hamilton/pseuds/Kailey_Hamilton
Summary: "Miyako stayed. She’d stayed, and worried. Every passing day eased her anxieties, and only five days had gone by when it hit her that this was the longest stretch of time they’d spent alone under the same roof since they became parents. So Miyako was home alone with Ken, who was as relaxed and healthy as ever… and he wouldn’t even let her touch him." Set in March 2020.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Cannot Disappoint

**Author's Note:**

> _The stars aligned for me to combine #DigimonEpilogueCelebration (4. Relationships) and #LockdownChallenge (Ken and Miyako.) I figured writing one high-effort fic would be better than two low-effort submissions. My friend SkuAg swears that both the pairs and the writers were fully randomized for the lockdown challenge, but can anyone blame me for finding it hard to believe? Not that I’m complaining. This was the challenge that made me realize that Kenyako Kid #2 was conceived in quarantine, so here’s that story._

For the last few days, Miyako had settled on a comfortable morning routine. Her home office, a cup of coffee, some old-time music, and her broken code. She didn’t have her little girl or her Digimon partner to distract her. The apartment felt much too big, much too quiet without them… but she had gotten more work done than she normally would, and she was on a hunt for what was possibly a missing semicolon when she felt it. A pair of hands, warm and strong, pressing on her tense shoulders.

That could only mean that Ken’s fourteen days were up.

Ken’s latest case had gone international. With digital portals, it was usually no hassle, but this time was different. This time, he’d gotten the order to stay home for two weeks upon arrival. Preferably alone, without his wife and child and Digimon partner, who hadn’t been involved in this particular operation. Wormmon agreed to stay away, but Miyako wouldn’t hear of it, no matter how much Ken insisted. She almost got away with it, too...

Her family sided with him. Then little Himeko heard the hint of a possibility that she might spend two weeks with her aunt Momoe and her favorite cousins, and that’s when Miyako lost half the battle. So In the end, Himeko had gone. Even Hawkmon and Wormmon had kept away, in the Digital World, as it was still unclear how the virus would affect Digimon altogether.

But Miyako stayed. She’d stayed, and worried. Every passing day eased her anxieties, and only five days had gone by when it hit her that this was the longest stretch of time they’d spent alone under the same roof since they became parents. So Miyako was home alone with Ken, who was as relaxed and healthy as ever…

He wouldn’t even let her touch him.

Ken always kissed her before he left for the day, always held her when they went to sleep, always managed to craft situations that would warrant stretches of intimacy despite their involved parenthood and the constant presence of their Digimon partners. Now, they existed in separate spaces, went to sleep in separate beds, and Miyako knew it was all necessary so she didn’t even complain, not even once.

But that didn’t make her want him any less.

It was all over now. Ken was now hugging her from behind, his head resting on her shoulder. Miyako turned around, yearning for a kiss, but he pulled away. She repressed a groan. It was just like him to play these games, even when his fierce stare betrayed the urgency under his apparent calm.

Miyako wasn’t feeling like playing games. She got up, turning to face him. When she saw him standing there, still in his pajamas, trying to hide a cheeky expression that never escaped her notice, she came undone. All the anguish she’d gone through in the last few days came back to hit her full force, and all she could do was throw herself in his arms and hold him tight.

“I missed you.”

Ken didn’t answer - he didn’t have to. His hand was already resting in the small of her back under her shirt, and that was more than enough. Her knees faltered at his touch and she was holding on for dear life - and he knew. He had to know, because he chuckled softly and buried his other hand in her hair, sending chills all over her body. Miyako just breathed him in, letting the weight of her relief fade and be replaced by that aching need she’d been feeling for weeks.

This time, though, she was getting what she wanted.

“You know,” she started, then pulled back to look at him. Ken’s blue eyes were burning, so she couldn’t help the grin that escaped her. “I asked Himeko what she wanted you to bring her back from your trip. She said she wants a sibling.”

Ken raised an eyebrow. God. He was too handsome to be real.

“It’s not like we haven’t been trying…”

“Well, yeah. Go explain that to her.” She huffed. “Someone has to tell her where babies come from…”

Ken laughed. It was a clear, melodious sound Miyako hadn’t heard in too long, and it made her heart flutter.

“I don’t want to be there when it happens. She can be a handful.”

“People say that about me too, and here you are.”

Miyako was frowning, but her tone was still teasing. Ken, however, narrowed his eyes.

“Miyako,” he said, almost pleading, his forehead touching hers. “I’m not going anywhere.”

And then he kissed her. Tenderly, at first, but she tightened her hold on him, and he was done pretending he hadn’t spent these two weeks longing for her. Good. Because if he’d made her wait a second longer, she would have started undressing him right then and there.

Instead, they took their sweet time. It wasn’t every day that they were left alone to fully enjoy each other. They were free to admire, to kiss each other’s bodies for however long they wanted to, and they were free to be loud, reckless, and wild.

All her life, Miyako was told that she was too much, too intense, too hard to keep up with. They’d said that she’d push people away if she didn’t show more restraint. Ken had proven all of them wrong a million times, and sex was not the exception. If anything, sex was as far from the exception as it could get. Restraint was futile and intensity demanded. Ken had always read her like an open book and knew how to push her buttons, so if she screamed, he’d make her scream louder. When she felt it was too much, he wanted more.

Then again, Miyako could never get enough. 

Even after it was all said and done, even as their exhausted bodies were burning to the touch, it was never enough. They couldn’t let go of each other. The house was cold enough that, once the heat of the moment had passed, they promptly found themselves scrambling under the covers and seeking each other out.

These were the moments with Ken that Miyako cherished the most. Pure bliss, a world outside forgotten, holding each other close as if nothing else mattered. In those moments, he was her world, and the gratitude of knowing this feeling was mutual permeated every second together.

“I missed you too,” he whispered, as if he were confessing to something she didn’t already know. He’d done a great job at showing her. “These last weeks were...”

“Torture?”

“I was going to say ‘difficult.’”

“ _Torture_ ,” she emphasized. “But it’s over, and you’re fine, and that’s all that matters.”

“It would have been easier for you if you had left.”

Ken was right, of course, but it didn’t matter.

“I was not going to leave you alone.” Her tone admitted no rebuttal, and to make it clearer, she forced him to release her so she could give him a view of the full extent of her scowl. “In sickness and in health, remember?”

Ken’s sheepish smile acquiesced in her point of view. Maybe he knew this would be the fastest way to get her to rest her head on his shoulder again. That’s exactly what happened next, and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

Miyako was already drifting off, warm, comfortable and _loved_ , when Ken suddenly spoke.

“When are you bringing back Himeko?”

It took Miyako a few seconds to process his question.

“I… I might have told Momoe your quarantine lasts until tomorrow...”

A knot began to form in Miyako’s chest. She’d gone to see Himeko almost every day, but Ken hadn’t seen her at all since he left for Belgium. He was silent for a few seconds. If he were angry, he would have said so. No. He wasn’t angry, and he was not going to deny her that selfish pleasure, because he didn’t want to deny it to himself...

“I guess Himeko will have to wait one more day to see her dad.”

...And, as he made fun of her feelings of guilt, it was clear he’d even hoped for it.

Miyako shifted to look at him, their faces mere inches apart - but she stopped short from a kiss. Her body was still tingling from Ken’s attention and yet… and yet, she was suddenly alert, awake, vaguely aware of her unfinished coffee, her broken code, and the barely audible music still playing from her office. There would be time for that later.

“If you think about it, Ken, we’re doing this for our child.”

She was expecting him to be the one to kiss her, but instead, he brought his hand to her face in a soft caress. She closed her eyes, every ounce of her conscience focused on the trail that his fingers left on her skin. No matter how many years went by, Ken’s touch wasn’t something she could get used to. When she opened her eyes again, all she could see was his gaze full of desire and his smirk hinting at what was to come.

“She wants a sibling, Miyako. We cannot disappoint.”


End file.
